L'smae
L'smae is a close ally to Mr. Stupid NoHead who appears as both the tritagonist and tertiary antagonist of Before The SMSB: Who Will Hold Dominion? and Before The SMSB: What is a Bloodbath?. Background The infant who would become L'smae was born in Syria and given the name "Lily Elazar". Lily began walking at the alarming age of seven days, not unlike the currently unborn Baby Intelligence. Eventually, both of her parents were murdered by bandits and Lily wandered blindly into the wilderness, wishing that she could be dead as well. She was found by the Dark Lord. Lily took the name of L'smae and formed an alliance with Mr. Stupid NoHead and taught the Dark Lord efficient methods useful to overthrow their greatest enemies, the Police Grand Army. In return, he taught her how to speak. Over the next few weeks, L'smae grew more and more powerful. Powers and abilities Shockwave Generation: L'smae could direct a wave of seismic energy by swinging her arms in front of her body and clapping them together. She could cause her shockwaves to target specific objects, such as when she used them to target several members of the _ at once. Appearances ''Before The SMSB: Who Will Hold Dominion? In 2007, L'smae's close work with Mr. Stupid NoHead was joined by Mr. Formidable NoHead, whom she disliked. Together, they infiltrated the palace of Queen Zygen by disguising as a waiter. Once they were exposed, she helped bring about Zygen's assassination. When Mr. Formidable NoHead killed Zygen, L'smae watched with a blank expression, though she was obviously quite satisfied at the outcome of the skirmish. betray Mr. Stupid NoHead]] L'smae was present when Mr. Stupid NoHead contacted Dorphane Giles, Dot Lodd, and NR-77 via hologram when they presented the Almataffe to the Dark Lord. However, Giles decided to betray Mr. Stupid NoHead and keep the Almataffe's power to herself. L'smae watched with a combination of distaste and awe as Giles caused explosions on the ''Damnation, consuming the power before choosing to kill Lodd for opposing her. Subsequently, Mr. Stupid NoHead placed L'smae under the charge of his chief of enforcement, Xalvatrix, and she rode with her to Superhero University for an imminent assault on the educational facility. After wrenching the Almataffe from Giles' grip, Mr. Stupid NoHead met up with L'smae, Xalvatrix, Mr. Formidable NoHead, and Mrs. Twisted NoHead, and they enacted their initiative. During the battle, L'smae fought Roxanne Waterston, Cate Lilly, and Leslie Amadeus all at once. It was said that despite all three women being skilled, combined they did not equal L'smae's abilities. Eventually, she felled Waterston and blasted Lilly and Amadeus aside, breaking off to assist her Master. ''Before The SMSB: What is a Bloodbath?'' L'smae also participated in the NoHead Cataclysm. She was captured by Sheriff Bladepoint during the carnage, who chose to take pity on her and raise her as his own daughter, with her realizing she had only been introduced to one side of mutantry. External Links * Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:NoHeads Category:Before The SMSB characters Category:2000s births Category:Deceased Category:Tritagonists Category:Babies Category:Children Category:D.I.T. characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Neutrals Category:Orphans